


Liam and Will: A Tragedy

by lynnenne



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnenne/pseuds/lynnenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for sangpassione's Human AU ficathon. Requested by Shapinglight: "William is a male actor who plays female roles in the reign of Charles II. Liam is his lover, with a mysterious past. Three things I'd like to see: contributions from the King, a sex scene on stage in an empty theatre, cross-dressing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam and Will: A Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shapinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shapinglight).



> Dialogue in quotation marks is taken directly from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ The plot is inspired by that work, and also by the play _Compleat Female Stage Beauty_ by Jeffrey Hachter. Unbeta'd.

"If this were played upon a stage now, I could condemn it as an improbable fiction."

— William Shakespeare,_ Twelfth Night_

_The Players:_

CHARLES II, King of England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales.  
WILLIAM, an actor.  
LIAM, his lover.  
THOMAS KILLIGREW, theatre manager and childhood friend of the King.  
NELL GWYNNE, an actress and the King’s mistress.  
Various actors and soldiers.

_Act 1. Scene I._

_The Theatre Royal at Drury Lane, London. The company on stage is performing _Romeo and Juliet._ The KING and members of his entourage are in the audience._

ACTOR: “Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things.  
Some shall be pardoned, and some punishéd;  
For never was a story of more woe,  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.”

_The audience applauds. The performers take their bows. After the curtain closes, the KING and his entourage go backstage._

KILLIGREW: (_bows_) Your Majesty does grace his humble servant  
With his attendance in our audience.

KING: My dear, good Killigrew, it is our joy,  
To see such noble works upon our stage.  
It is but several years now since we did  
Grant you a license for this theatre royal  
And we are pleased to see that you have made  
Such wonderful success of our good faith.

KILLIGREW: My liege, your faith in me and my endeavours  
Doth please me to no end. Come now, my lord,  
And meet the actors whom your gen’rous spirit  
Does make to strut and fret upon your stage.  
Will! Juliet!

WILL: (_bows_) Your Majesty.

KING:                               Young Will,  
You did make a most wondrous Juliet.  
I read that Samuel Pepys did write  
Of you, that you were without any doubt  
The fairest Juliet that ever did  
Tread on the London stage.

WILL:                               Your Majesty  
Does me great honour with his bounteous praise.

NELL: _(approaches, bows)_ My liege.

KING:                                         Ah, me. My pretty, witty Nell.  
How dids’t thou shine tonight upon the stage  
As to eclipse even our lovely Will  
In your aspect.

NELL:              My lord, our young William  
Is fairer still than all the rosy cheeks  
And heaving bosoms of our women play’rs.

KING: Sweet Nellie, how you do amuse us so  
With such boldness and lewd debauchery.

NELL: Forsooth, my lord, I would amuse you more  
With such debauchery tonight in bed.

KING: (_laughs_) Let us make haste, then, to our royal rooms.  
But first, good Killigrew, a word with you. _(NELL and WILL exit)_  
My Nell tonight... was she not as a light  
Upon the stage?

KILLIGREW:       Indeed, my lord, her charm  
Is undeniable, and her talent  
Grows greater every day. We are most bless’d  
With such a one as her within our ranks.

KING: And did she not make a most beautiful  
Viola in the staging of Twelfth Night?

KILLIGREW: Aye, my lord, her skill with major roles  
Advances by leaps and bounds.

KING:                                   Then why not  
Let her light shine where all can see? Give her  
The centre stage, and role of Juliet.

KILLIGREW: My lord, you know I can deny you aught.  
Yet still, it seems a shame for good young Will  
To be removéd from a role that he  
Hath played so well, and to so much acclaim.

KING: I know the audience does love young Will  
And he has served us well and faithfully;  
Yet, still there remains the singular fact  
Of his third leg.

KILLIGREW:      My lord?

KING:                          He hath man’s form,  
Thus cannot know the ways of womankind.

KILLIGREW: Your Majesty, if I may be so crude,  
Young Will is quite familiar with the ways  
In which women lie on their backs and take  
The heaving thrust of masculine desire.

KING: (_laughs_) Mayhap young Ganymede knows what it is  
To lie with men. But playing woman’s role  
In bed is not the same as knowing how  
To play a woman’s role upon the stage.  
This is the modern age. We did decree  
That woman should now tread upon the boards.  
Why not let woman take the centre, then?

KILLIGREW: Your wish is my command, my lord. Tonight  
I will inform young Will of our design.  
Tomorrow evening will be his farewell;  
The next, our audience will welcome Nell.

_Exeunt._

 

 

_Act 2. Scene I._

_The theatre. The stage is still set, but the space is deserted. Enter WILL, still in Juliet’s costume, except for the wig._

WILL: I wore my costume to Tom Killigrew’s  
In hopes it would amuse the other guests.  
Such lavish threads as these I could not hope  
To gain upon an actor’s salary.  
And now it seems that even that small sum  
Will be beyond my reach. If I had known  
The news that Killigrew was to impart,  
I would have worn a sackcloth to his home.

_Enter LIAM._

LIAM: “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
_(he lifts Will’s chin)_ Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon – ”

WILL: Nay, Liam, it is I, and not the moon  
This evening who is sick and pale with grief.

LIAM: Sweet Will, what is the matter? Tell me now,  
What evil deed has veiled your eyes in night  
When they should naught but shine with glorious day?

WILL: I am your Juliet no longer, love,  
Nor anybody else’s from now on.  
His Majesty has now decreed that men  
Shall no more play girls’ roles upon the stage.  
Thus my career, which shone bright until now,  
Comes to a dark and ignominious end.

LIAM: Will, I am but a soldier, and I know  
Nothing of theatre, except what you say.  
Can you not take on men’s roles, now the King  
Has made this bold and perplexing decree?

WILL: My love, as you know, I am five-and-twenty.  
I am past growing, so will never reach  
The height of actors in the lead male roles.  
My shoulders never will be quite so broad  
And strong as yours are; nor my whiskers grow  
A beard as thick as the patrician’s role.  
I am consigned, the rest of my career,  
To playing servants, page boys, oafs and fools.

LIAM: And this is due some whimsy of the King’s?

WILL: Tom Killigrew tells me the King decrees  
This is the modern era; and women  
Should be allowed to shine upon the stage.  
But I suspect this fancy of his springs  
More from his loins’ desire for his slut  
Than any his heart’s love of womankind.

LIAM: Why say you so?

WILL:                         Our pretty, witty Nell  
Is soon to play the role of Juliet.  
Tomorrow evening is my last hurrah;  
Then she is to be costumed in my place.

LIAM: (_angrily_) The King has taken everything from me  
Except my love, and now he takes that too.  
Oh, would that I had...

WILL:                        Hush, my love, be still.  
I would not wish upon you the dread fate  
That fell upon your comrades. I could not  
Survive the pain of seeing you holed up  
Inside the Tower, or worse yet, your neck  
Meeting the executioner’s cold blade.  
The King is weak; he likes his mistresses.  
I lack the proper curves to catch his eye;  
E’re that, or lack the beauty he desires.

LIAM: (_softly_) Is this not beauty, then? This curve of lip,  
So red and ripe, it cries out to be kissed? _(they kiss)_  
This tongue so pink and luscious, that my loins  
Do leap excitedly with its soft touch?

WILL: Liam...

LIAM: Is this not beauty, then? This fine-boned cheek,  
That Michelangelo himself did carve?  
This curl of golden hair that falls, so soft  
Across a brow so full of sentiment?  
Is this not beauty, then? These eyes so blue  
As make the sky to cloud itself with shame?  
_(he undoes the ties on William’s costume; the dress falls to the floor)_  
Is this not beauty, then? This rippling body  
That waves upon the sea do imitate?  
Is this not beauty? This column of flesh  
Like to the marble of a Grecian temple  
Where supplicants knelt to worship their gods?  
_(he kneels)_ If this be not beauty, then beauty may  
Lay down her laurels, surrender her crown;  
For she hath been usurped, in truth, by thee.

WILL: Your words do light a fire in my heart  
And in less noble places. (_gasps_) Aye, your tongue  
Is the most talented in all the land  
So as to put the poets all to shame.  
_(he pulls Liam up)_ But stand, my love, I would not have you kneel  
As a poor supplicant before his king.

LIAM:_ (he grins, takes Will's hand)_ Sweet Will, it is not hard for you to tell  
That I am standing proud and tall already.

WILL: I doubt the evidence of mine own hand.  
Disrobe, that I may see it with mine eyes.  
_(Liam disrobes; Will touches him again)_

LIAM: You do undo me with your gentle touch.  
How can it be, that anyone would wish  
To trade a hand as this, with one so small  
And soft, as to be barely felt at all?  
The King may keep his Nell, and all the rest;  
No woman can create the heat that burns  
Within my loins when you do touch me there.

WILL:_ (slides his hands up Liam’s arms)_  
And yet, I would become a woman still  
To feel your body’s heat inside mine own.  
O, Liam, comfort me in these strong arms.  
I wish to play the woman’s role tonight  
Since on stage I will play it nevermore.  
_(they kiss; Liam lays Will on his back)_

LIAM: O, my fair Juliet, your Romeo  
Does worship at his lady’s holy temple.  
Grant this poor pilgrim's fingers an entrance  
By this most secret door thy body hides.

WILL: (_gasps_) “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”

LIAM: “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?  
O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.  
_(Liam replaces his hands with his tongue)_  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.”

WILL: (_moans_) “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”

LIAM: “Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again.” _(Will giggles)_ You laugh at me?

WILL: At this point in the script, the nurse would come  
And say, “Madam, you mother craves a word.”

LIAM: Then we must needs make haste, before someone  
Happens on us to interrupt our play.

WILL: Indeed my love, you must make haste, as I  
Cannot withstand this teasing any longer.  
Give me the part of you that I most crave.  
_(Liam moves up Will’s body, enters him)_

LIAM: O love, how you do prick me with desire.

WILL: (_gasps_) I think you are mistaken, for in truth  
I am the one who is now being pricked.  
I would laugh at your weak attempts at humour  
But that mine own humour is overcome  
All at once with pleasure and desire.  
Touch me, my love, and bring my fever higher.  
Long and lonely nights while you were hiding  
I did imagine your ceaseless caress  
Upon me, while your stiff and thickened shaft  
Did thrust deep into me. My lonely palm  
Was but a poor replacement for your hand;  
Mine own fingers a withered substitute  
For your most glorious and lovely prick.

LIAM: (_panting_) Your words do spur me on; I cannot hold.

WILL: Then hold not, for I follow close behind.

LIAM: Ah! Will! O, my sweet Will!

WILL:                                     Liam! My love!

_(They lay still for a time.)_

WILL: Have you recovered yet your pow’r of speech?

LIAM: I will anon. ’Tis seeming strange that you  
Never lose yours, not even while we fuck.

WILL: (_laughs_) It is the actor’s gift of gab, my heart.  
Besides, it seems to me you did enjoy  
My ribald narrative. _(Liam looks away)_ Why do you frown?

LIAM: There is something I am afraid to tell.

WILL: What is it?

LIAM:                I must away tomorrow.  
I have heard from a friend, noble and true:  
The King’s dogs have been sniffing round my heels  
And are close to uncovering my part  
In the Irish plot to kill the King. Will,  
Come away with me. Tomorrow evening  
My ship will sail for France. After the play,  
There will be nothing left to keep you here.

WILL: Dear heart! Of course I will away with you!  
A thousand promises of leading roles  
Would not suffice to part me from your side.

LIAM: Your words do warm my heart. I was afraid  
That you’d be loathe to leave the life you love.

WILL: My love for you outshines any footlight  
The stage may have to offer. It is bright  
As the sun that will rise upon the morrow.  
Let not your brow be clouded, then, in sorrow:  
After tomorrow night, my future’s set;  
Only for you will I play Juliet.

_Exeunt._

 

 

_Act 3. Scene I._

_Backstage at the Theatre Royal. The actors, including WILL and NELL, are preparing for the evening’s performance. Enter KILLIGREW._

KILLIGREW: Good players! As you know, this evening marks  
The final farewell of our Juliet.  
Young Will has served us well in his portrayal;  
But it is time to let a woman play  
This most fair, lovely, and tragic of roles.  
Next week, young Nell will don the maiden’s veil –

NELL: Though young, this Nell no blushing maiden be!

_(all laugh)_

KILLIGREW: Aye, Nell, we all know well your dalliance  
With our great benefactor, whom we love.  
And for our love of him, I do bring news  
To doubtless gladden every player’s heart.  
The King’s men have this evening just announced  
That they have caught th’elusive Irishman:  
The final of those most treacherous curs  
Who dared to plot against His Majesty.  
The knave was brought before the Royal block  
Where he and his head did part company!  
_(the actors cheer, all save Will)_  
Come players, the lights dim. Let us away,  
And give our audience a wondrous play.

_(Exeunt, save Will.)_

WILL: (_weeping_) O, my dear heart! My Liam! O, my love!  
The only sun which shone upon my world!  
A plague upon the King, and Killigrew,  
And those who stood rejoicing at your death!  
How can I live in this world, now my soul  
Hath passed on to the next? I cannot bear  
To suffer through the endless days and nights  
A soulless creature, damned to wander lost  
Without my guiding star to light my way.  
I follow that fair beacon to the end:  
And since my soul is freed and taken flight  
My body now will follow it this night.

_Exit._

 

 

_Act 3. Scene II. _

_The play has finished. The stage is still set, but the theatre is empty. Enter WILL, still in Juliet’s costume._

WILL: This stage, that has for so long been my life,  
Will witness now my death. And is it not  
Fitting that I should die as Juliet?  
I have obtained from an apothecary  
A poison, which I will pour in this cup  
That lately was a prop in our fair play.  
Thus does the life now imitate the art;  
And I, fair Juliet, do truly follow  
My husband to the belly of the beast.  
“Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death,  
Gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth,  
Thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open,  
And, in despite, I'll cram thee with more food!  
Romeo, I come! this do I drink to thee.  
_(he drinks, then falls to the floor)_  
O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick.”  
_(he dies)_

_Enter LIAM._

LIAM: Will! We must make haste! For even now,  
The King’s men follow hot upon my heels.  
They thought to have me captured at my home  
But I escaped them, and for several hours  
Did hide out in the sewers, waiting for  
This evening’s play to end, and you to claim.  
Why do you sleep alone upon the stage?  
_(shakes him)_ Awake! Awake, my love, for we must flee!  
_(holds him close)_ Will? (_sobs_) Will! No, no, it cannot be! Sweet Will,  
Tell me you did not listen to rumours  
Of my capture, and then despair of me!  
Tell me you did not bring your role to life  
And by living it, bring life to an end!  
_(he spies the cup)_  
“What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make me die with a restorative.  
_(he kisses Will)_ Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advancéd there.”

KING’S MAN: (_offstage_) “Lead, boy: which way?”

LIAM: “Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. _(grabs the dagger lying on stage)_ O happy dagger!  
This is thy sheath. _(he stabs himself)_ There rust, and let me die.”  
_(he falls on WILL’s body and dies)_

_Enter the KING’S MEN, followed by the KING._

KING’S MAN: Your Majesty, here lies the traitor now.  
_(he grabs LIAM’S arm)_ Up, cur! It’s time you met your bloody fate.

KING: Good man, his fate has already been met.  
See how the blood seeps through his ragged shirt;  
Look at the gaping wound within his breast.  
His life was drained away ’ere we arrived.

KING’S MAN: A coward, then, to forfeit his own life  
Rather than meet his ending like a man.

KING: Mayhap. But who, then, is this other, here?  
I know this man; he is the actor, Will,  
Who lately played the role of Juliet.  
Good Killigrew did tell me that young Will  
Did have a secret lover, and that he  
Preferred the company of men in bed.  
I think these two were those star-crossed lovers;  
And hearing of the fate that lay before  
Chose to end life in one another’s arms  
Than suffer each his separate demise.

KING’S MAN: It is disgusting, and against God’s laws  
That men should lie with men in such a way.

KING: Not so, good man; for nothing is more pure  
Or holy, than the love one being holds  
In his heart for another. It is not  
The form that matters, but the love itself.  
_(he turns to all his men)_  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things.  
All shall be pardoned, and none punishéd;  
For never was a story of more woe,  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

_Curtain._

 


End file.
